BOIG PER TU
by Stear's Girl
Summary: SONGFIC EN CATALÀ.- En Terry, amb el cor encara trasbalsat, escriu una important carta que en el futur acabarà canviant la seva vida...


**DISCLAIMER: No tinc intencions de pendre els drets de autor (copyright), el material pertany completament a els seus autors; i el meu objectiu és només compartir els meus fics amb tothom. Fic fet amb la bella cançó de Sau.**

* * *

.-

Hola! Escoltant aquesta coneguda cançó catalana vaig pensar que fóra ideal per al Terry i la seva" Cara Pigada" (que és com es diu "Pecosa" en català). Why not?

**A la terra humida escric  
"Nena, estic boig per tu"  
em passo els dies  
Esperant la nit.**

.-

Déu n'hi do! Ja fa mesos que es va acabar la nostra relació, però em segueix fent mal com si això hagués succeït ahir.

Només la nit, el teatre, l'escenari, em donen una mica de vida. Submergir-me en universos ficticis, i representar personatges heroics que triomfen sobre qualsevol adversitat, són per a mi una vàlvula d'escapament; una corda d'on agafar-me per no sucumbir. He posat tot el meu esforç en oblidar-ho tot, intento superar-ho; però cada segon de la meva vida estàs present, i el parc proper al teatre està ple de marques en els arbres que diuen el teu nom i com estic de boig per tu.

Fa estona (potser durant la funció) va ploure. I tant bon punt surti al carrer escriuré el teu nom al aromàtic fang, com si fos sorra de platja banyada per l'escuma del mar. Una altra forma de exorcisar-me.

**Com et puc estimar  
si de mi estàs tan lluny?  
servil i acabat  
boig per tu**

Diuen que la distància és l'oblit, però no és veritat. Jo tinc un compromís amb la Susana, tu ets a milers de quilòmetres, vam trencar, fa temps que no ens veiem, i encara no puc treure'm el teu record... en definitiva, estic molt fotut. Per què ha hagut de ser així? Mai havia sentit una cosa així per ningú. I no puc fer res per canviar les coses perquè vaig ser jo qui ho va disposar així.

Tant d'odi al meu pare per acabar igual: deixant-me portar per altres per fer _"el correcte"_, que no sempre és _"el millor"_. Ell no va permetre que la meva mare em criés, i la seva maleïda dona mai m'ha tractat bé, però davant de la societat és el cavaller d'honor que ha complert amb el seu bastard proporcionant una vida de ric, que mai hauria tingut amb la seva mare. I de què va servir?

**Sé molt bé que des de este bar  
jo no puc arribar on ets tu,  
Però dins la meva copa veig  
reflexada la teva llum, me la beuré;  
Servil i acabat boig per tu**

Avui, com cada nit, acabada la funció em dirigeixo al bar on cada dia intento ofegar les meves penes en alcohol. I és un cercle viciós, perquè com més bec, en comptes d'oblidar-ho, recordo cada detall teu amb més intensitat. Ni tan sols sé per què faig això: beure no em portarà on tu ets ni solucionarà els nostres problemes, però entre la xerrada dels parroquians i les copes que van i vénen he trobat un altre mitjà d'evasió. Aquí no em coneix ningú, i això és relaxant per a mi.

Per altra banda, m'han explicat que l'Albert era el teu _" Príncep del Turó"._ Llavors ell ha estat fent la puta i la Ramoneta amb tots nosaltres? El rodamón i cuidador del zoo era en realitat el teu milionari "besavi"? Serà fotut el paio!? Si em punxen no em surt sang!

Em van dir també que l'Albert va impedir que et casessin per força amb el fastigós del Neal, i això és de traca i mocador, maqueta! El que ja no m'agrada és que et pensis casar amb l'Albert, però així com tu vas respectar la meva decisió, jo faré el mateix . Potser, amb el meu habitual sarcasme, fins i tot podria assistir al vostre casament.

**Quan no hi siguis al matí,  
els llàgrimes és perdran  
entre la pluja que caurà avui**

Oh, merda! Són les tres de la matinada i he de tornar a la meva llar amb la Susana. Aquesta dona que m'ha salvat la vida, però a la que no he fet res, ni tan sols atorgar-li la dignitat d'esposa. Tampoc m'ho ha exigit, però sé que algun dia hauré de demanar la seva mà i refer la meva vida... però ara senzillament no puc.

Aquesta nit plou a bots i barrals, fent un soroll cantador que en altres temps feliços omplia de calor el meu cor... sobretot aquells moments en què vaig compartir amb tu la visió de la pluja. Saber que aquests dies no tornaran m'està destrossant per dins, però si alguna cosa bona té la pluja és que sents que et renta les penes.

**Em quedaré atrapat  
ebri d'aquesta llum  
servil i acabat  
boig per tu  
**  
Agrada ser sota la pluja; sobretot perquè pots arrencar a plorar obertament i ningú ho notarà perquè les llàgrimes es confonen amb l'aigua caiguda del cel, i els pocs vianants que hi ha durant un xàfec estan molt ocupats intentant protegir-se de la pluja.

Després d'uns minuts plorant amargament, decideixo que és hora de tornar a casa. Encara que hagi estat una experiència molt difícil, el plorar sota la pluja m'ha tret part del pes que portava a sobre; i adreço els meus passos cap a casa amb el ferm propòsit de no fer més esperances amb tu i no beure més. Després de tot, voler recuperar el passat és bufar en brou gelat.

**Sé molt bé que des de este bar  
Jo no puc arribar on ets tu,  
Però dins la meva copa veig  
reflexada la teva llum  
Me la beuré...  
servil i acabat, boig per tu  
**  
Sé que he de fer cas a la meva mare i als meus amics del teatre; i he d'oblidar. Però el que ells no entenen és que això no és bufar i fer ampolles: portarà el seu temps, però ho aconseguiré.

Es fa de dia una altra vegada i estic a la porta de casa meva. Entraré amb compte, sense fer soroll , i amb una mica de sort, la Susana no se n'adonarà.

Però aquí la tenim, bella, serena i preocupada. No em retreu res de res, senzillament em tendeix els seus braços des de la cadira de rodes vessant un parell de llàgrimes. Potser va pensar que m'havia passat alguna cosa.

En sentir la seva càlida abraçada m'adono que, si bé trigaré molt en recuperar-me, ho aconseguiré perquè ella serà el meu suport. I quan les meves ferides hagin guarit, podré oferir-li un anell per presentar-la davant de tothom com la meva dona. Així serà.

Amb afecte

Terry

PS.- Candy, no t'enviaré aquesta carta ara mateix: ho faré d'aquí a uns mesos -o anys-, juntament amb la invitació al meu casament amb la Susana.

**FI**

**©Stear's Girl**

* * *

,-

Moltes gràcies per llegir i comentar.


End file.
